Naughty: James Sirius Potter Weasley
by Mr. Pinguino
Summary: -Serie de Viñetas- James Sirius Potter una vida llena de travesuras; una relación con el mundo mágico, un complot con su familia, y una vida llena de alegría.      3.-Parecido a todos menos a mi mismo
1. Una tarde con tía Luna, mi tía favorita

¡Hola! Nuevo fic. Bueno son Viñetas ó Drabbles.

La mayoría tienen de protagonista a James Sirius Potter; eso es porque estoy en una familia en metroFLOG y soy James. La mayoría se trataran de lo que he pasado con mis compañeros de familia.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes perteneces a Jotaká Rowling

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naughty**

_By. __**Ilusion's**_

**·**

-¿Segura que no es ningún problema?-pregunto Ginny Potter por tercera vez

-No, James puede ayudarme en mi búsqueda de Nargles -contesto Luna sonriendo, Ginny sonrio su amiga nunca cambiaria-Además ni los niños ni Rolf se encuentran, estoy sola. James me hará buena compañía

-Prometo venir por el mañana en la mañana-dijo Ginny caminando hacia la puerta, el pequeño James de solo siete años observaba a su madre irse; Ginny lo observo le lanzo un beso y se fue de la casa de los Scamander

-Bienvenido a mi casa James-dijo Luna al pequeño le sonrio haciendo que sus oyuelos se marcaran.

Después de acomodar las cosas del pequeño Potter, se sentaron en la mesa Luna leyendo unos apuntes y James dibujando en una hoja, la rubia observo la hoja de su sobrino, sonrio

-Tú dibujo me da hambre-declaro Luna sonriendo, James rio por lo bajo-¿Vamos a comer James?

-Vamos-grito el pequeño saltando de la silla, Luna lo siguió a la puerta tomaron sus abrigos y salieron de la casa

-A comer a comer, que el mundo se va a acabar-cantaba Luna por lo bajo-¿Qué quieres comer pequeño sobrino?

-¡Carne!-grito el pequeño Potter sonriendo, Luna hizo una mueca

-¿Carne?-sonrio-Soy animalista no como carne

James hizo una mueca pero después sonrio con los ojos brillantes, Luna lo observo el pequeño era tierno con sus oyuelos marcados en sus mejillas

-Bien, bien. Salvemos a los animales-dijo sonriendo el pequeño-¿Y qué comeremos?

-¿Tofu ó Soya?-pregunto la rubia, James hizo una mueca-Bueno no-suspiro-Por esta vez comeremos carne, me sacrificare por mi sobrino favorito

James sonrio y toma la mano de Luna entusiasmado por la idea de comer algo de carne.

-¡Sí! Por eso eres mi tía favorita-dijo James

-¿Lo soy?-pregunto Luna, James asintió-Ahora iremos festejar comiendo un postre

-¡Sí! Vamos-grito el pequeño hijo mayor de los Potter

-No tengo mucho dinero, pero vamos-dijo la ex – Ravenclaw sonriendo a su sobrino

James busco en sus bolsillos y saco un galeón, Luna lo miro con ternura cuando el niño le entrego la moneda-Yo coopero, tía Luna

La bruja le sonrio le revolvió el cabello y tomo su mano para seguir caminando.

~**·**~

-¿Qué van a ordenar?-pregunto la camarera del lugar

-Una tarta de melaza-contesto Luna, la camarera observaba James quien se veía muy tierno viendo su carta, la mujer de cabellos castaños se acerco al pequeño y lo abrazo, Sirius II estaba sorprendido y se estaba quedando sin aire; hasta que la mujer lo soltó y se fue a seguir con su trabajo

-Me quieren quitar a mi sobrino-dijo Luna con tristeza fingida; el pequeño Potter se levanto de su lugar y abrazo a Luna

-Yo soy tuyo tía-dijo James sonriendo poniéndose de un rojo intenso

-Te quiero mucho, Jamescito-dijo la bióloga recibiendo al pequeño Potter en sus brazos

-Yo también te quiero mucho-dijo James

-Nos queremos mucho-dijo Luna sonriendo, haciendo reír a su sobrino favorito

~**·**~

A la mañana siguiente cuando Ginny llego por James, se sintió levemente celosa de que su hijo no quisiera irse.

-No James, tenemos que irnos. No puedes quedarte con tía Luna-trataba de hacer entender la pelirroja a su hijo mayor

-Mamá, por favor tía Luna me alimento con carne y tarta de Melaza-dijo James tomado de la mano de Ginny; Luna lo observaba sonriendo

-Ya no te alimentare con carne-dijo Luna sonriéndole a James-Pobres animalitos

James rio por lo bajo-¿Una vez al mes?-pregunto

-Tal vez, eso si te portas bien-dijo Luna sonriéndole aun más a su sobrino

-¡Genial!-grito James-Yo quiero a tía Luna-dijo abrazando a la rubia Ravenclaw

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ojala les haya gustado. Son 676 palabras.

Este capítulo es basado en hechos cibernéticos reales :D

¿Me harían el honor de dejarme un review?

Se despide Nessy que hace de _**Ilusion's**_


	2. ¿Que es eso? Un bebé, ¿Que es eso?

La siguiente viñeta; es James Sirius y Albus Severus. Esto es sacado de mi imaginación toda completamente.

**Advertencia:** No soy rubia no soy ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué es eso? Un bebé, ¿Qué es eso?**

_By. __**Ilusion's**_

**·**

20 de Octubre del 2006

Ginny Potter llegaba a su casa de nuevo, con el nuevo integrante de su familia; después del parto. Se sentía feliz, tenía un nuevo hijo, su nombre Albus Severus Potter Weasley, le había encantado el nombre solo porque Harry lo había escogido.

Al entrar en la casa, salto Luna con James en brazos y su pequeña barriga de 4 meses; se acerco a Ginny para poder observar al pequeño bebé; James el pequeño de un escaso año, lo observaba con el ceño fruncido

-_¿Qué et esho?_-pregunto el niño apuntando a su nuevo hermano

-Tú hermano-contesto Ginny

-_¿Qué et esho?_-volvió a preguntar

-Un bebé-contesto Luna

-_¿Qué et esho?_-pregunto de nuevo

-¿Quieres verlo?-pregunto Ginny, Luna acerco a James a Albus que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre; el pequeño castaño frunció más el ceño

-_No, gustal. No quero mamí_-dijo con su voz aniñada James, la pelirroja y la rubia echaron a reír; el pequeño era tan ocurrente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me devolví del capítulo pasado a unos años antes, espero no les moleste :) espero su reviews


	3. Parecido a todos, menos a mi mismo

La siguiente viñeta. Es más de James Sirius solo que con alguien más.

**Disclaimer: **No soy rubia, no soy ella. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Esta viñeta es publicada en un metroFLOG y en un futuro próximo en . Bajo aviso no hay engaño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parecido a todos menos a mi mismo**

_By. __**Ilusion's**_

**·**

Me observo de arriba abajo, estoy en problemas eso es obvio pero aun así no dejo de sentir una gran satisfacción. Lo mejor de todo es que la única que sabe lo que hice completamente es Rose y ella no va delatarme.

-¿Cual es tú nombre?-pregunto el hombre

-James Sirius Potter Weasley-conteste automáticamente, el hombre pareció sorprendido seguramente me preguntara si mi padre es Harry Potter.

-¿Eres hijo de Harry Potter?-pregunto, ¡Bingo! este estúpido hombre

-Sí-conteste cortante, sin agregar nada más me dejo ir. Este pequeño encuentro con este tipo bajo mi excelente buen humor; será mejor que me vaya a casa, de todas maneras nada puede ser peor.

~•~

Ahora que estoy aquí afuera a punto de entrar en Grimmauld Place mi hogar me doy cuenta que en estas 8 horas que estuve fuera de casa he extrañado mi cama; lo primero que haré en cuanto entre será pedirle a Kreacher un Sándwich.

-¡James Potter!-y en cuanto abro la puerta escucho el grito de mi madre; aun así sonrió.

-James Sirius Potter-corrijo entrando en casa; la observo ella está furiosa tengo suerte de que aun no me haya lanzado algún hechizo

-¿Donde diantres estabas?-siguió gritando

-Salí a dar una vuelta-conteste sin dejar de sonreír

-¿Por qué no avisaste?-pregunto ahora más calmada, me encogí de hombros si hubiera avisado y dicho a donde iba de seguro y no me dejan ni siquiera tomar mi motocicleta-Estaba muy preocupada, tus hermanos no sabían nada; ni siquiera Fred

Como predije mi madre nunca se le ocurriría preguntarle a Rose; aunque yo solo se lo dije a mi prima por si algo llegaba a pasarme en casa de los Malfoy. Aunque la verdad lo dudaba, pero uno nunca sabe con eso de que se creen superiores a los demás y el odio que Draco Malfoy le profesa a mi familia; es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Eres idéntico a tu abuelo paterno-comento mi madre Ginny Potter, sonreí altanero, por supuesto que me parezco a él más allá de él cabello y la sonrisa.

-También me parezco a Sirius-agregue, en mi mente sonó la frase que Rosie mi adorada prima siempre me dice "No llevas genes de Sirius Black" Aunque Rose tiene razón me encanta que encuentren parecido de ellos en mí.

-Claro que sí, James. Tú padre tiene razón cuando te compara con él-corroboro-Además de parecerte a los gemelos-negó con la cabeza sonriendo, ¡Genial! parece que se le ha olvidado castigarme.

-En efecto hijo. Tienes influencia de Sirius, genes Potter y Weasley. Esa la gran razón porque McGonagall nos llama muy seguido-llego mi padre diciendo burlón; Me encantaría que me encontraran parecido alguna vez conmigo mismo.

Les sonreí ambos, es momento de irme a mi habitación antes de que me castiguen; estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando la voz de mi padre me detuvo.

-Estas castigado, James. Dos semanas arreglando el jardín-

¡Diablos! y yo que creí salir librado de esta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Espero les haya gustado; y me dejen un review.


End file.
